My Guardian Angel
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: After Hiei’s death, Kurama reminisces about his fallen lover. Oneshot, true story, HK, please r


A/N: This story is not mine, I'm going to say that in the very beginning so that no one that I know can come back and yell at me. This whole thing is a true story, which makes it that much more depressing. My friend Mia's boyfriend (who she was in absolute love with) died last week and since then I've been watching her go from happy to depressed then back up. From the moment I heard about it I knew I needed to make a story for her, to dedicate to her because she was the strongest person I knew.

But since she wrote this (using her name and his name) I decided to change it and put it on here, because it was simply amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, nor do I own this story, I just needed to put it on so that everyone could read it, I don't know why I'm doing it but I'd just like to. And it is not my intention to make anyone mad at me for it. I also don't own Law and Order, and I don't own the song!

Story title: My Guardian Angel

Kurama's P.O.V

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I still remember the first time we kissed. We had only just been going out for a few hours, maybe less. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie on T.V.

I smiled and he whispered, "there's something I wanted to try."

He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face towards him and he leaned in and our lips touched. Our song played while we had our first kiss.

There are things like that that I never want to forget. Our first kiss, our first embrace, our first meeting. There were a lot of firsts with us. I was the first person he truly trusted and he was the first person I ever truly loved.

We also decided that that was our first healthy relationship.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

There was nothing I couldn't tell him. Literally I told him everything. My deepest secret came to him within twenty-four days of dating him, thirty-four of knowing him; I knew his fears which he kept from everyone else.

We talked about everything from previous missions, pasts, to our deep affections for each other.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I also remember when he first said he loved me. We were, once again, sitting on the couch watching Law and Order. We had been kissing when the phone called me out of the room, when I came back and he was looking really distant.

I told him about my ability to pick up on the vibes other people were feeling and he told me to prove it.

I could tell he was nervous about something, so I told him he was slightly nervous. He replied, "hn, not nervous, just hesitant. That could be mistaken for nervous though."

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I asked why he was hesitant and he told me that there was something he wanted to tell me, but wasn't sure if he could.

I leaned in, whispered in his ear not to rush if he didn't want to tell me right away. That I would give him time to think of how to say it and then I kissed him.

When we pulled away, he hugged me and said, "I just wanted to say… I love you Kurama."

Then he kissed me like I have never been before. We pulled back again and, not being able to hold it back anymore, I whispered in his ear, as tears started to fall from my eyes, "I love you too, Hiei."

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Your Guardian Angel  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

He grabbed my phone and began messing with it, wonder filled those beautiful crimson eyes. I figured he was playing with it again, he always did like playing with my 'silly ningen device'.

But then, "Your Guardian Angel" started to play and I wondered how he even knew about it at all. He placed my phone down and pulled me close to him and whispered, "I love you," once more in my ear before kissing me.

I replied, "I have wanted to say it so bad, but I was just never sure when I could, but I love you. I really love you Hiei."

I cried the happiest tears of my life that night. I cried for the wonderful angel who had graced me with this unbelievable gift: his heart.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I gave my heart and soul to him. He gave me the gift of self-respect and self esteem.

He always made time for me and always made me feel like I was worth his time… every last second that we were allowed together or even when we were around others, it was those secret glances to me, speaking in the language only we could hear.

Even now, now that he's gone, I can still hear that sweet voice murmuring to me, "I love you, Kurama." The familiar phrase that I have come to treasure with all my heart, soul, and very being.

There is no one who can take the place of my Guardian Angel.

will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The End

A/N: When I read this I have to wonder how it is that she is able to make it through each day and pass people by with all smiles, I know if I had been in her place I would not have been able to do the same.

Please Review

_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
